Can Only Go As Far As Friendship, Right?
by FaithYokas
Summary: One Character Stuggles With Something That They Know They Can't Have. Please Read and Review:) I'd appreciate it:)*~*~*~*CHAPTER 17 FINALLY ADDED 08/14/03!!!!!!~*~*~*~* And Remember the quicker the reviews come in the quicker the next chapter comes up....
1. It Can Only Go As Far As Friendship

~*This is my first fan-fic so be nice....but be honest;)*~  
  
I sit there driving. She's sitting next to me. Same way it's been since the very first day  
almost eight years ago. I glance over at her every open chance I get, without making it seem too  
obvious. She probably...no...I Know she doesn't feel the same way. I mean, hell, she's married to  
some jag-off loser and as two great kids who I pray never turn out like their father. Anyway,, she's  
too good for me. What would a perfect woman like her want to do with a piece of crap like me? I  
look over at her again. She's sitting with her cheek resting on her hand as she always does when  
she's tired. I love her. Flat out, I love her. It's always been her, but I know it can only go as far as  
friendship, right? I sigh heavily  
"Bos, you all right?"  
"Yeah, Faith, I'm fine."  
No Faith, I love you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I chuckle softly as I sit  
there sitting, thinking about our first day together. I replay it in my head every day I see her.  
"Boscorelli?"  
"Yes, Sir"  
"Meet your new partner," says the sarge as he points to the woman next to him.  
My knees got slightly weak.  
"A Girl? You're partnering me up with a girl?"   
"You know it Boscorelli. Now make nice. Don't worry, you'll have fun." I heard him whisper  
to her as he left the room with a smile on his face.  
I looked over at her for the first time, her blonde-brown hair all put up in a bun, with that  
innocent look on her face and those big green eyes looking back at me. I was falling in love.  
"Faith Yokas."  
"Maurice Boscorelli"  
She smiled at me. God I'll never forget that smile.  
"BOSCO!"  
I snapped back to reality, "what?"  
"Go, the lights' green."  
"Sorry."  
She smiled at me. Who would have thought that even after eight years later, I was still in  
love with the same woman, and she has no idea. Oh well, this can only go as far as friendship  
right? 


	2. It's Just A Little Crush, I'll Get Over ...

Shifts over. I sit there with my head down thinking, nothing in particular, just realizing life.  
  
"Don't strain a muscle," Sully says as he closes his locker and heads to the door.  
  
"Bite Me!" I snap back quickly.  
  
Great. Now its just me and Faith in the locker room now. God! I this is so frustrating! I can't even be in the same room with her, without feeling like some love-sick little kid. I put my head down a little lower and close my eyes thinking some more.  
  
Faith closes her locker as the sound startles me.  
  
"Geeze Faith," I mutter softly  
  
She's over by her locker cracking up.  
  
"Ohmigod, You musta jumped three feet in the air. I'm sorry Bos," she manages to say though her laugh.  
  
I give her a little glare out of the corner of my eye. She walks over to me.  
  
"Go home and get some rest," she says as she places her right hand on my left upper arm.  
  
"Yea, all right." I say as I throw my shirt in my bag and follow her out.  
  
'Goin' straight home?" she asks as we walk down the steps to the outside.  
  
I shake my head, "Nah, I think I'm gunna stop by and see how my ma's doin'. Haven't seen her in a while."  
  
She nodded and smiled at her, "See ya tomorrow." she said right before we go our separate ways.  
  
"Yeah you too." I say with a slight smile.  
  
I continue to walk down the street; a million things racing though my head: "Of all people why her?"  
  
"What am I going to do about this?"  
  
"I sure as hell can't pursue it..."  
  
"I have to tell her, she needs to know..."  
  
"Well, maybe it's just a little crush, I'll get over it."  
  
"Little Crush" I say aloud, "Yeah an 8 year one."  
  
I can tell you as a face I know not one of these things is going through her head. I finally reach my mom's bar. Its pretty empty, just a couple of guys at a booth talking.  
  
"Hey Gorgeous, what can I get for ya?"  
  
I smile and sit down at the bar, "Hi ma."  
  
she looks at me questioningly, "What's the matter?" she says as she leans on the bar across from me knowing something's on my mind.  
  
"Nothing, why would you assume something's the matter."   
  
"Because Maurice, I know you...don't make me guess."  
  
"ha, Good luck." I say softly.  
  
"Who is she..." she asks getting straight to the subject. 


	3. She Must Be Real Special

I held in a chuckle as she looked over at me, " I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.  
  
She gave me a pathetic look, " Are you kidding me?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders as I took a sip of my beer.  
  
"Just tell me about her, do I know her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ohhhhhh" She said laughing, I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know, she's got blonde-brown hair, big green eyes, great body."  
  
"Where did you meet her?"  
  
"Ah-can't say."  
  
"Why? Was it a strip joint Maurice?"  
  
"No Ma." I said sounding a bit annoyed as I took another sip of my beer.  
  
Her face scrunched up as she thought., "If I guess who it is, are you gunna tell me, without lying?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders.   
  
She hit my arm, "God your so stubborn." She glanced at the door, "Hold on."  
  
She walked off to another table to help two guys who just walked in.  
  
I sat there thinking...I've been doing a lot of that lately...I can't tell my mother. She will think its wrong. It is wrong! She's married and has kids. Damn Fred...  
  
"Stupid piece of crap." I muttered softly as I rubbed my face with my hands.  
  
"She must be real special."  
  
"What?" I say looking up from where my head was lying on the bar.  
  
"This girl. How old is she?"  
  
"33."  
  
"Tell me about her."  
  
I sat silent for a minute, "She's perfect."  
  
"Perfect? There's nothing wrong with her?"  
  
I looked up again and sort of frowned.  
  
"She's married....and has a couple kids."  
  
"Oh God Maurice, leave her alone. If she's already settled down."  
  
"I CAN'T!" I yelled as I cut her off.  
  
"Why? She's happy right?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Does she know you like her?"  
  
"No...forget it, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned over and gave her a kiss as I got up from the bar and walked to the door.  
  
"Maurice, don't ruin her marriage if she's happy." I heard my mom say as I walked out onto the crowded New York streets. 


	4. Have Fun With Junior Today

A Few Days Later. I'm sitting there in role call. Swersky's rambling on about being safe and don't be a hero; he gives us the same speech everyday! I breathe heavily as he begins to wrap it up. I noticed that Faith wasn't here today. I swear to God, I thought she worked today.  
  
"Gustler, you're with Boscorelli on David."  
  
Oh Jesus, I roll my eyes, not Gustler, that kid can't handle anything. I swear Faith, where are you?  
  
"Go and be safe, "Swersky said wrapping up his sermon.  
  
"Uh...Lieu...Where's Yokas at today?" I asked walking up there.  
  
"She called off suddenly; didn't say why."  
  
"Oh..." I said looking at him confusedly.  
  
I walked out of the room and ran into Davis and Sully.  
  
"Know where she is?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That's really not like her..."  
  
"Yeah I know..." I said thinking.  
  
We stood in silent for a minute.  
  
"Well have fun with Junior today." Sully said as they began to walk off.  
  
I scoffed at him as I walked down the steps.  
  
"Let's go, Gustler!" I yelled as I walked by him as he sat on the bench with the radios and twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"Yes, Sir." He said standing up following me out to the car, "Where's Officer Yokas today?"  
  
"I don't know." I said abruptly getting into the car and starting the engine, "She called off."  
  
God I hated riding with him. All he did was sit there like a bump on a log staring out the window. He never spoke unless spoken too and never added in his two cents. Why did that kid always have to be so damn polite.  
  
"5-5 David, we have a domestic disturbance over at 1-3-2 and Lexington." the radio buzzed.  
  
Grrrreeeeeaaaaaattttt! a domestic disturbance call with the more scared kid in all of New York; someone yells and he's off like a car....I look over at him...  
  
"5-5 David, we have a domestic disturbance over at 1-3-2 and Lexington." the radio buzzed again.  
  
"Did you wanna answer that?" I asked him slowly.  
  
He looked over at me, like a kid, ""5-5 David, 1-3-2 and Lexington. 10-4"  
  
"Welcome back to reality David."  
  
DUH!, My eyes got big. I look at my watch....only....7 hours and 15 more minutes with him.  
  
I flipped on the sirens and began coasting down the street. 


	5. Oh No

We arrived at the apartment building. Music was blaring and people were shouting from a window  
  
on the 5th floor.  
  
"Let's Go, We gotta journey to walk." I said as I looked up to the window.  
  
We began walking up the steps, probably another loving conversation between husband and wife. We finally hit the 5th floor. I began banging on the door as Gustler stood there with his thumb up his ass.  
  
"Turn down that damn music!" a male voice squeaked out.  
  
"You turn it down!" another male voice replied.  
  
"Oh You don't want me to turn it down, honey!"   
  
"oh no..." I said softly rubbing my head.  
  
"What?" Gustler said a bit scared looking at me like a deer in the headlights.  
  
"FINE!" the first guy yelled as the music was slowly fading. It was followed by the sound of breaking glass.  
  
"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!" I yelled pounding on the door.  
  
The door opened, a man, mid 20's this, wearing a pair of black leather pants and a Care Bear Baby Doll Tee stood there, "yes?"  
  
"Get the hell out of my way." I pushed my way though the door and ran to the window. I peered over the edge and heavily sighed, "Do you know what you just hit with that piece of crap? MY SQUAD CAR!"  
  
"Oh Sorry officer," the second guy wearing a pair of tight faded jeans and a pink shirt, half buttoned said walking over toward Gustler.  
  
"Nope, That's not good enough, you both are going to jail for disturbing the peace, and destruction of police property."  
  
God just what I needed. I handcuffed the guy by the door.  
  
"You Can't Do This!!!" the guy I was handcuffing said as he squirmed.  
  
"Uh...Last time I checked I can." I looked over at Gustler. The guy next to him was licking his lips toward him, "you gunna stand there or do your job!?" I yelled at him.  
  
"Oh Officer, you can handcuff me any time, Go ahead....I'll cooperate." He said winking to Gustler.  
  
Gustler looked up at me. Jesus Gustler. "Take him down!" I said throwing the first guy out into the hallway. I grabbed Gustlers' Handcuffs and flipped them on the second guy's wrist.  
  
"Let's Go jag-off" I said as I had led them all down the steps. 


	6. Learn Something

"All right, let's go Boy George," I said as I opened the left side of the car for Danny (the one in the Care-Bear shirt ). Gustler opened the door for Davy (the other one.)  
  
We walked up the steps into the Precinct House.  
  
"Whadda got?"  
  
"Two under Destruction of Police Property and Disturbing the peace."  
  
"Cell 3." Lieu said pointing to the back.  
  
"Knock yourself out Gustler; Learn something." I said handing it all over to him. He needed to do something on his own eventually, so, Hey, why not start now?  
  
"Hey Bosco, come here." one of the officers said behind the desk softly.  
  
"Yeah?" I said walking toward her.  
  
"Shh...don't tell Sarge I told you this, but I think you should know..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's about Faith."  
  
My eyes got wide, "Is she all right?"  
  
"Yeah, she won't be in for a while?"  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Her husband left her..."  
  
"WHAT!?" I yelled.  
  
She gave me a stern look, "Requested the next two weeks off to finalize the divorce."  
  
Tha worthless piece of shit...  
  
I stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Don't Tell anybody! I figured you should know..."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't..."  
  
I walked away and sat down on the bench to gather my thoughts...  
  
Wait...  
  
Fred left Faith?  
  
How could he leave her?  
  
She's better then him  
  
She should have left him.  
  
Shit! I need to talk to her....  
  
I looked at the clock...only 5 hours 'til shifts over  
  
Gustler appeared from the backroom. He looked terrified....what else was new?  
  
"Ready Gustler?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
We walked back outside and got into the car.  
  
What is she going to do about the kids?  
  
She's got to support them on her own...  
  
"How the hell could he do that?"  
  
"What?" Gustler said looking over at me.  
  
"What?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"How the hell could he do what?"  
  
"What in God's name are you talking about?"  
  
Freak...  
  
"You just said 'How the hell could he do that?' How the hell could who do what?"  
  
I rubbed my hands through my hair, "Nothing, Forget it."  
  
"oh...ok...." he said softly starting at the road. 


	7. Here Goes Nothing

Finally 11:00. Seemed like one of the longest days ever. I probably could have gone over to Faith's during work but I'm sure she didn't want Gustler to know.  
  
I walked slowly in the Precinct House. What am I going to say to her when I see her? I can't say, "Oh Sorry 'bout the divorce Faith"... yeah that just sounds a tiny bit ignorant. I could casually walk to her place and ask her why she wasn't in today...yeah...I could do that....yea....I'll do that.  
  
I headed into the locker room and crashed into Sully.  
  
"Sorry Sully," I said as I continued to head toward to my locker.  
  
"Sorry Sully?" he asked surprised, "No 'Watch it Sullivan' or 'Move!'"?  
  
I shook my head innocently at him, "no..."  
  
"Geeze, you all right without Faith around?"  
  
"What?" I asked defensively  
  
Sully and Davis both gave me a questionable look.  
  
"Nothing..." Sully said closing his locker and leaving  
  
"You all right man?" Davis asked looking in my direction, down on the bench.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"All right man, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya Davis."  
  
He left and it was just me in the locker room. I let out a heavy sigh as I debated if I should really go or not...  
  
Maybe she needs someone to talk to...  
  
Yea...I'll go.  
  
I zipped my bag and shut my locker. The precinct was pretty loud and active considering it was almost mid-night...but...then again, this is New York, so what do you expect?  
  
I walked out of the precinct and on to the street. I made an immediate right. Faith's place was only a couple of blocks. It was a pretty nice night out. Nice clear night, about 60* or so.  
  
I really don't want to think how Faith would react if I did tell her that I liked her. She would probably laugh and throw it in my face. I mean, seriously, when I think about it, could you really see me and Faith together as a couple? I mean when I Do think about it, she's more like a big sister to me. She's always looking out for me and telling me right from wrong. She just considers me another one of her kids...  
  
I walked into a brick apartment complex. Humble. I looked around. I walked up the steps to her apartment and stood in front of the door...  
  
"Here goes nothing," I said softly  
  
I knocked four times on the door....  
  
No answer....  
  
To my surprise the door opened....  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi." 


	8. It's His Loss

I checked her out. Man she looked rough. Wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, a white shirt 10 times too big for her and her hair up in a pony tail but falling out on both sides and her eyes swollen red.  
  
"I came by to check on you..." I said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I stuck my hands in my pockets, " In general. Just to see why you didn't come in today."  
  
"Oh...yea, sorry about that, I remembered I had a doctor's appointment this afternoon."  
  
Is she lying to me?  
  
"Oh...How did it go?"  
  
"It was just a check-up. But everything's good though."   
  
She is lying to me.  
  
"Well that's always good," I said playing along, "well I just wanted to....you know.....stop by and see how you were doing and stuff."  
  
She gave me a forced smile and a nod.  
  
"Ok...well I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
  
"Charlie's got a dentist appointment tomorrow, So I won't be in..."  
  
Uh-huh....  
  
"Oh Ok, then I guess I'll see ya Monday."  
  
"Ok.....see ya."   
  
"Bye."   
  
I began to walk away when I noticed she hadn't closed the door. I got to the end of the hallway and I took a quick glance back. She was staring back at me.  
  
Fuck this, I'm going in...  
  
I walked back toward her apartment.  
  
"Faith you all right?" I asked softly.  
  
She looked up at me, "He left..." she said plainly.  
  
"What?" I said trying to make it sound as if I didn't know.  
  
"Fred left me." she said as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
I walked all the way up to her. I took my hand and wiped the tear away but more kept coming. I pulled her in a hug.  
  
"Faith, don't cry he's not worth it."  
  
"14 years, Bos; I was married 14 years."  
  
"He was a jerk, you deserve someone better."  
  
"He's the only one who every really loved me."  
  
God, What I wanted to say.....  
  
"C'mon Faith." I said stroking her hair, "He didn't know how good her had it with you, and now he's gone, it's his loss."  
  
"I don't know..." She said softly.  
  
"Yes you do, your better then him, any guy would be honored to have you. It's his loss Faith. C'mon..." I said leading her into the apartment, "lemme get you something to drink."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I do. How many times has the situation been reversed, where I needed help and you were always there for me. C'mon I owe you." I have her a slight comforting smile.  
  
"Thanks." she said appearing as if she was kind of forgetting.  
  
"Wanna sit down at talk about it..." I asked looking back at her.  
  
She nodded her head... 


	9. How You Doin?

I woke up and looked around. Faith was asleep over on the couch. Damn, this chair was not the place to sleep. I got up slowly and stretched my arms and back. I yawned slightly as I walked into the kitchen to make Faith some coffee. You don't understand how bad I felt for her. I mean all the time on our routes she would talk abut how all she wanted in life was happiness and a successful marriage and this one jag-off came in  
  
and left her completely alone.  
  
The sun was pretty bright outside. I figured it had to be around 10:00 or so. I found a pot and began to make the coffee.  
  
The phone rang, shit, should I answer it? What if its one of the kids? It rang again, the answering machine...  
  
"Hey Faith, Its Swersky, I just wanted to make sure everything was going all right with you. Well....I just called to see how you we're holding up, Hopefully, we'll see you back at work soon."  
  
The coffee was pretty much finished. I grabbed two cups and poured some coffee in them. I took them back with me to the living room and said on the chair. I set a cup on the table next to Faith and just looked at her as I drank it. She hadn't shown any sign of waking up soon, so I figured I would stay until she did.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I looked at my watch. It was 11:00.  
  
"C'mon, Faith, get up." I said to myself.  
  
She yawned slightly and opened her eyes. She gave me a soft smile.  
  
"Hi..." she whispered  
  
"How you doin'?"   
  
"A little better" she said tasting her coffee.  
  
"sorry, it was hot an hour ago."   
  
"That's all right." she said getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I just figured I'd hang around 'til you got up."  
  
"Thanks, but you didn't have to."   
  
"Swersky called 'bout 10:00"  
  
"You answered the phone?" she asked alarmed.  
  
"No, No....he left a message."  
  
"Oh" she said fixing her hair a bit walking from the kitchen to the hallway.  
  
"Well, I'm gunna head out, I gotta be at work at 3."  
  
"All right," she walked up to me, "Thanks Bos, for being here for me."  
  
I gave her a hug, "Don't worry about it." I said as I walked out the door. 


	10. Can We Talk?

I walked into the bar. Damn this place was crowded. Now I understand why ma's always got those major headaches. I walked up to the bar.  
  
"Hey Mo"  
  
"Hey Gina, How's it goin'?"  
  
"It's goin. How you doin' sweetie?"  
  
"Its all right, Is my mom around?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on." she handed me a beer.  
  
I looked around the bar. I noticed that Kim was with a group of friends in the back.  
  
"Hey Gorgeous." I got a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Ma, can we talk?"  
  
"Yea, C'mon. Let's go outside."  
  
We made out way thought he crowd and walked outside. We took a seat on the curb.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"uh...Faith's getting a divorce."  
  
She sighed heavily and looked at me in disappointment.  
  
"Don't worry" I said looking across the street, "I had nothing to do with it. She things Fred's cheating on her and plus they got into a huge argument about her job."  
  
"Is she working?"  
  
I shook my head, "she said she'd be back in 2 weeks after the divorce was finally settled."  
  
"Who's idea was it?"  
  
"His.....initially."  
  
"Ohmigod" she said softly, "how is she taking it?"  
  
"I dunno, I stopped by yesterday night after work, and we walked for about 5 hours, and when she woke up-"  
  
"Woke up? You spent the night?"  
  
"Yes" I was silent for a moment, "nothing happened."  
  
"ok" she said quietly.  
  
"-this morning she seemed all right....but...I guess, I dunno, I mean, I hope to God Ma, she's all right."  
  
"How are the kids taking it?"  
  
"Dunno. She really didn't mention it. They stayed at her mom's house, but she said Emily blames herself and really talking it hard."  
  
"well, that's usually how it was. Especially with you, Maurice."  
  
"Whadda mean?" I asked looking at her.  
  
"Well, you blamed yourself when it first happened for us, you took it really hard at such a young age."  
  
I stared at her.  
  
She took her thumb and index finger and grasped my chin, "This doesn't mean you can swoop right in and be her knight in shining armor, do you hear me?"  
  
I looked at her innocently.  
  
"I mean it Maurice, just because of everything that has happened she still has a life with her husband."  
  
"but-" I said trying to interrupt.  
  
"No Buts Maurice, I mean it." 


	11. Right?

It's finally been two weeks. Faith was scheduled to come back to work today. I saw her everyday since the night she told me. She calls and we spent hours on the phone just talking. She has a lot of friends, but I guess I'm the one she trusts the most. It was already 2:45 and still no sign of her yet... Sully and Davis know. She told them one night about a week later when she saw them.   
  
I began to get undressed. I threw on my white shirt, my vest, and began buttoning up my shirt and the door opened.  
  
"Hey Faith," Sully and Davis said at the same time.  
  
"Hey Guys." she said casually walking to her locker.  
  
"Roll Call 5 minutes Ladies," Christopher said peeking his head though the door, "Welcome back Faith."  
  
She nodded at him, "Thanks."  
  
He closed the door.  
  
"I really don't like him," Sully said as he closed his locker door and headed for the door.  
  
"Why? I don't have a problem with him." Davis added.  
  
"You don't have a problem with anyone." Sully said as they argued leaving the locker room.  
  
The room fell completely silent.  
  
"Hey Bos." She asked as she buttoned up her shirt.  
  
I looked over at her, "Hey Faith."  
  
"Miss me?" she asked not looking up from buttoning her shirt.  
  
"Everyday." I said making sound almost perfect, "It's a bitch riding with Gustler and Christopher nearly everyday."  
  
"Good. I missed you too." She said looking up and smiling.  
  
I smiled back and sat down waiting for her.  
  
"C'mon." she said walking over towards me as she put her hand on my arm, "We're gunna be late."  
  
We walked to roll call together. I loved walking next to her. It felt so right. I noticed that she has been so nice to me lately. I dunno...she probably feels guilty because of all the times I was there with her and just making up for it. But I can't tell her about these feelings. She won't agree, ...but...she just might agree.....she has been nice to me, and touching me on the arm an awful lot...and we have been spending a lot of time together....and that does help out a little...  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Here"  
  
...right? 


	12. Find Out Why

We walked outside to the RMP.  
  
"Get any weird calls while I was gone?"  
  
"Nah nuttin outta the ordinary." I said closing the door and starting the engine.  
  
"Oh," she simply started.  
  
We began driving down 98th street.  
  
"5-5 David, we have a fight in progress over at 98th and Lex."  
  
"10-4, 5-5 David, 98th and Lex."  
  
I turned on the lights and began speeding down the street. We pulled up about 30 seconds later to two guys fighting.  
  
"Yo Man I said gimme my shit back."  
  
" I ain't got your shit dawg."  
  
"The hell you don't!"  
  
"All right.....What's goin on Robbie?" I asked the guy in the blue hat.  
  
"Ain't nuttin goin' on Officer Boscorelli," he stated, "Just won't gimme my shit back."  
  
"All right Robbie, Watch the language." Faith said butting in.  
  
"Sorry, Yokas, Ma'am, but he got my stuff."  
  
"What Stuff?"  
  
"My Shoes!" he said pointing to the other guys shoes.  
  
"Your Shoes?" I asked disgustedly.  
  
"Ohmigod" Faith said under her breath.  
  
"What's your name jagoff?"   
  
"Willie" he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"All right Willie. We could settle this real easily give Robb here his shoes back or coming with us."  
  
"I ain't got em."  
  
"You ain't got em?" I nodded over toward Faith who went over to talk to the crowd of people.  
  
"You sure you ain't got em?" I asked again.  
  
"Yup."  
  
I looked over toward Faith who nodded her head at me.  
  
"All right, Let's go." I said as I turned Willie around.  
  
"Where we goin'?"  
  
"Where we goin'? Buddy you just won yourself an all expensed paid trip down to the 5-5, courtesy of me" I said proudly.  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
I threw him in the back of the squad car and closed the door.  
  
"You want your shoes back, Robbie, pick em up over at the 5-5 in about an hour."  
  
"A'ight, Thanks Officer Boscorelli."  
  
I got into the car as Faith as I closed our doors at the same time.  
  
"Ya know Willie" I said starting the car and beginning to drive off, "this whole thing would have saved me a trip to the precinct and you one as well."  
  
"But..." he said fading off.  
  
"But what?" Faith asked.  
  
"Ok-forget it, he can have his shoes back."  
  
"Oh...it's too late now, now your ours." I boasted.  
  
We pulled up to the precinct and got out, "Let's go." I said as I motioned my hand for him to get out of our car.  
  
He sighed heavily as we walked into the precinct.  
  
"Got one under domestic."  
  
"Cell 1." Lieu said from behind the desk.  
  
"I'll take him." Faith offered as she walked off with him.  
  
"How's she doin'?" Swersky asked emerging from him office and down the steps.  
  
"She seems all right, a bit cheery if you ask me."   
  
"Cheery?"   
  
"Yuh-huh" I said grabbing the paperwork.  
  
"Find out why."  
  
Faith emerged from the back room.  
  
"Yes Sir. Ready?" I asked looking towards her.  
  
"Yeah. C'mon" She said coming down the steps. 


	13. Go To Hell

Well it was finally Friday. Thank God. I had off Wednesday and Faith had off Thursday so this was our first time seeing each other in a few days. I sat in the lockerroom, fully dressed waiting for Faith. Finally, she came in 10-til.  
  
"Hey Faith" I said looking up at her.  
  
"Hey Bos." she said kind of smiling.  
  
"You're in a good mood today" Sully said putting his belt on.  
  
"Yea...well...I have a date tonight."  
  
That hit me like a ton of bricks. A Date? She just got a divorce a month ago. Who the hell is it? Is she even ready to date?  
  
"A date?" I asked  
  
"hoo-hoo. Who is it?" Davis asked interested.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Good. I don't want to hear it.  
  
"Aww, C'mon what's his name?" Davis said as he continued to pressure her.  
  
"C'mon. Let's hear it." Sully added.  
  
God, they were a bunch of little girls.  
  
"His name is Michael. He works on the Stock Market."  
  
"Big Money." Davis pin-pointed, "Where's the date?"  
  
"The little Italian place on 95th."  
  
"Martinelli's? Next to my mom's place?" I asked  
  
She thought about it, "yea"  
  
Hmm...  
  
"Roll Call 2 Minutes." Sarge said poking his head in.  
  
"Well that's good for you. Have fun Faith." Sully said as he walked toward the door.  
  
Go to Hell.  
  
"Yeah, have fun." Davis said winking as he walked out with Sully.  
  
You Follow him.  
  
How could she talk about that right in front of me like that?  
  
"How long you been seeing him?" I asked a bit angrily.  
  
"Almost a week now."  
  
"Uh-huh. Funny. You never mentioned him."  
  
She looked over at me, "What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing. You just never mentioned him, that's all" sounding a bit cocky.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll be sure to inform you everytime I'm seeing someone. I don't know how I could be so inconsiderate." she slammed her locker and stormed out.  
  
Damn it. 


	14. I'm Sorry

~*Hey guys; sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't want it to drag, but it's all good!*~  
  
It was 11:30. Needless to say our entire day was completely silent. And of course, we only had 3 calls, leaving us stuck in the car most of the day. I grabbed by bag and changed before Faith and "The Girls" walked into the locker room. Maybe I did blow it out of proportion. I don't know. I didn't even go home to shower. I just stopped by my mom's place after work. She was in Miami for a week with her friends, so it was pretty much Gina running the place.  
  
"Hey Sweetie, What can I get for you?"  
  
"Whatever. It really doesn't matter."  
  
"You all right?" She gave me a funny look.  
  
I nodded.  
  
After about 6 beers, I needed to get home. I had things to do before work tomorrow and needed to get up early.  
  
"You get some rest sweetie, Don't worry, you work for her, you'll get her."  
  
I gave Gina a weak smile and headed toward the door.  
  
I walked out and made a right. It was almost 12:30. I walked past Martinelli's and noticed Faith was there. Oh...right...her date with "Stock Broker Michael." I looked around, it was just her and two other couples in there.  
  
Should I walk in? I need to apologize. I could go in, apologize, and come out before he got back...back...where was he? Faith took a sip of her drink. There was no sign of another person at her table. That jag-off stood her up.  
  
I walked in, hesitantly, and walked up to her table and half smiled, "Hey."  
  
"Bosco, what are you doing here?" she asked seeming a bit embarrassed.   
  
"I...uh...I wanted to apologize."  
  
"What?"  
  
I sat down.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for snapping at you back at work."  
  
"Oh....well it wasn't all your fault, Bos, I got a bit 'snappy' too." She smiled.  
  
"Where's your date?" I asked almost in a sorrowful whisper.  
  
She gave me a forced smile, "I think he stood me up." 


	15. You Belong To Me

I ordered a cup of coffee to see if I could over take these beers. The juke box began to play:  
  
  
  
"Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle  
  
See the pyramids along the Nile  
  
Just remember darlin' all the while  
  
You belong to me"  
  
  
  
"He stood you up?"  
  
"Yeah...well...I mean its probably my fault anyways..." she said fading off.  
  
"Yea?" I asked totally disagreeing with her.  
  
"It's my fault. I just can't make anyone happy. First Fred and then Michael....I mean..." she went silent.  
  
"Oh C'mon Faith." I said softly, "it's not you. It's them"  
  
She looked up, her eyes in tears, "Really Bos?" she said a bit sarcastically, "C'mon of course its me, I-"  
  
"It's not Faith, it's them. They don't realize how good you are....it's their fault. They missed out on a wonderful person."  
  
She smiled, "Your such a liar."  
  
  
  
"See the marketplace in old Algiers  
  
Send my photographs and souvenirs  
  
Just remember when a dream appears  
  
You belong to me"  
  
  
  
"I'm not. I'm serious Faith. You're a great person and anyone would be so lucky to be with you."  
  
"Oh yea?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Name one" she said contradicting me.  
  
"Me."  
  
Whoa...think before you speak Maurice.  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"C'mon Faith, I Love you. We've been though everything together. You're my best friend, you're the one I always turn it when I'm in trouble, " I began to say with a half smile, I couldn't believe these words were coming out of my mouth, "You tell me everything. I tell you everything."  
  
  
  
"I'd be so alone without you  
  
Maybe, You'll be lonesome too and blue  
  
Fly in the ocean in a silver plane  
  
See the jungle when its wet with rain  
  
Just remember til you're home again  
  
You belong to me"  
  
  
  
"It would never work out."  
  
"Why?" I asked refusing to give up this easily.  
  
She shook her head, "Because...it just wouldn't."  
  
I grabbed her hand.  
  
"Just one chance Faith, please, that's all I'm asking for....one." I said a little softer, "please..."  
  
She sat there staring at me, "Why? Why me?"  
  
"Its always been you, for the past 8 years, everyday, since the very first day I saw you...it's you."  
  
  
  
"Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember til you're home again  
  
You belong to me." 


	16. I Hope Not

I lie there on my back in bed. The covers only up to my waist. The sun was pouring in from the windows. I just lie there soaking in the moment. The birds outside chirping, the distant sounds of sirens, and numerous car horns honking from the traffic. I yawned slightly as I looked over at the clock. 6:45 a.m.  
  
"Hey" I felt a slight punch on my ribs.  
  
I look down next to me, "Hey, how you doin'?"  
  
"Good. Better."  
  
"Good." I said as I kissed the top of Faith's head.  
  
I gave her a comforting smile and looked back up at the ceiling.  
  
"Was this a mistake?" She asked abruptly.  
  
"What?" I asked with almost a tone.  
  
"This...this...what we did, was it a mistake." She stuttered out.  
  
I looked down at her, "I hope not. I hope it's an opportunity."  
  
"Yeah...." she said looking up at me and then resting her head on my chest, "...me too."  
  
I saw a slight smile form on her face.  
  
"What time is it?"   
  
I sighed and looked over at the clock. "6:50"  
  
"Are you serious...."  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"...Shit I gotta get the kids up." She said as she sprung up and threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"uh...school, Bosco."  
  
"Faith...It's Saturday."  
  
She looked at me in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"I kid you not"  
  
She fell back on the bed and began rubbing her head, "Sorry, I'm just...I dunno.....kinda nervous."  
  
I got up from the bed and began putting my jeans on.  
  
"How are things going to be at work?"  
  
"I dunno...." I began to say as I started to put my socks on, "not too weird, I hope....nothing changes....but I don't know." I said not really making any sense.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, "Nobody can know."  
  
"Nobody will know." I assured her.  
  
I began putting on my boots, when someone knocked on the door. We both shot up.  
  
Shit....  
  
"Get in the closet." Faith mouthed to me.  
  
I ran into the closet and closed the door.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Mom, Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, Em, What's up?" she asked opening the door.  
  
"Um...can I go to Jordan's house?"  
  
"Emily, It's 7:00 in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, I know please, her mom is going to take us shopping! Please?"  
  
"I don't know Em."  
  
Let her Go Faith.  
  
"Please? I'll be home by 6, I promise?"  
  
"Fine." She finally gave in, "Do you have enough money?"  
  
"Yea, Thanks mom!" she said as she began to head toward the door.  
  
"6:00 EMILY!" Faith yelled as she heard the door slam.  
  
Faith closed the bedroom door as I opened the closet door and emerged.  
  
"Shopping at 7:00?"  
  
"Yeah....well....she could shop all day, why not get a head start?"  
  
"Where's Charlie?"  
  
"hold on." she said as she left the room.  
  
I put my other boot on and my shirt and began tying the laces.  
  
"He's still asleep C'mon." she grabbed my hand and lead me toward the door.  
  
"I'll call you later on all right?" She asked as she kissed my lips.  
  
"All right."  
  
She smiled at me, "Thanks, Bos."  
  
I slyly smiled at her, "I'll see ya later Faith." I said as I walked out of the apartment and into the hallway. 


	17. Good Girl

It's been three days since...well...you know...and Faith's called me a couple times. We haven't really seen each other, other then work, but...I mean don't really seem that weird between us. We're talking like nothing really happened, but who knows? This whole that was probably just a 'spur-of-the-moment' rebound type of thing. I take a quick glance next to me and back to Swersky babbling...Man me and her need to do some serious talking during today's shift. I got too much shit to worry about and don't need to add another little issue into it....  
  
"Get outta here and be smart" Swersky says as he dismisses us.   
  
I heavily sigh as I stand up from my seat and walk out with Davis, Sully, and Faith to get our radios and head out to the RMP. I got in the drivers seat as Faith gets in her seat and we drive off.  
  
Okay...awkward silence....not good. My eyes shift uncomfortably around at the scenery.  
  
"Fred called me last night..." She said out of the blue.  
  
Ahh...way to break the tension, bring up ex-husband...  
  
"What the hell did he want?" I asked a bit disgusted.  
  
"He wanted to talk to the kids..."  
  
I looked over at her, "and...did you let him?"  
  
"Charlie answered the phone, seemed a little excited at first, but Em walked in the room and hung up on him..."  
  
"Good girl." I say a bit proudly.  
  
"Yeah well....it didn't stop him..." she said trailing off  
  
"Whadda mean? did she show up there?" I asked looking over at her a bit worried.  
  
"No, he called back another three times until he got to talk seriously with them..."  
  
"Are you kidding me? He did that?"  
  
"Yup..." she simply stated as she nodded her head gazing out the window.   
  
"And how we're those conversations? We're they long?"   
  
"Emily's was 'hi....yeah ok...bye' and Charlie's, probably a good 10 minutes or so..."  
  
"Man he had balls calling up like that..." I say as I stopped at a red light, "You all right? I mean about him calling up like that?" I asked as he put my hand on her leg softly.  
  
"No....but there's really nothing I can do about it...." she said as she put her hand on mine  
  
Change your number and move to a different apartment....  
  
"No....I guess not..." I say softly as the light changes.  
  
'Okay....So now I'm guessing that this really isn't the next time to bring this whole "relationship" thing up' I say to myself as I roll my eyes slightly, 'God the time better come soon....' 


End file.
